gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Bull X2010 S.Vettel
|ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = Turbocharged |games = Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |drivetrain = }} The Red Bull X2010 S.Vettel is a Prototype car produced by Red Bull Racing. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Description "The fastest racing car ever to exist, born from Red Bull and Gran Turismo." All races in the world today follow some form of rules called regulations, and all racing cars that exist today are specifically built to fit within those various regulations. But now, behold the X2010; An imaginary racing car, created from a fantastic what-if dream of Gran Turismo: What if you built the fastest racing car on Earth, unbound by any of the various racing regulations out there, what would that car look like? The partner of the X2010 project is Red Bull, and within the Red Bull group is the world class racing car constructor, Red Bull Racing. And joining the project from Red Bull Racing is the world class aerodynamics expert and racing car designer, Adrian Newey. Initially the concept of the X2010 was based on a low air resistance, single seater covered wheel prototype, a wing car powered by a forced induction engine producing 1479BHP, aiming to achieve a top speed of over 249 mph and a maximum lateral G-force of 6G. But upon seeing the machine's concept and design model, Adrian Newey proposed the addition of "Fan Car" technology, a long-time dream held as a racing car designer. A fan car works by using fans to force air out from underneath a car, which lowers the air pressure under the car's floor. This has the effect of sucking the car towards the ground surface, creating a huge amount of down-force for the car. The effectiveness of fan cars have already been proven in real-life history. In 1970, a fan car called the Chaparral 2J entered the Can-Am and its incredible performance caused it to be banned in just a year. Even in F1 racing, Brabham entered a fan car called the BT46B in 1978, and because it won the opening race with such overwhelming speed, it was banned after just a single race. The benefit of a fan car is that it can generate a constant down-force regardless of the car's current speed, allowing it to maintain a high cornering speed in low speed corners. After the evaluation of the technology going into the car, the X2010 was redesigned incorporating refinement advice from Adrian Newey. With its low air resistance achieved through its characteristic smooth glass canopy and full cowling over the tyres, and the down-force gained from the low speed range using the fans as well as in the high speed range through the front and rear wings and the rear diffuser, the car ultimately achieved a maximum speed of 500 km/h, with a maximum lateral G-force exceeding 8G. This spec is virtually at the very limit of what a normal human body can withstand. The driver who performed the shakedown test of the car was F1 driver Sebastien Vettel. On his first run, he shortened the course record held by F1 cars on the Suzuka Circuit by over 20 seconds, successfully drawing out the high potential of the X2010 machine. The X2010 embodies the "Dream for Greater Speed", born through the combined imagination and technologies of Gran Turismo and Red Bull. Experience for yourself the fastest racing machine on Earth. Selected Lap Times Suzuka Circuit: 1:11.540 (compared with Vettel’s 2009 F1 lap time of 1:30.833) Acquisition GT5 *Available as the Bronze Prize upon completion of the Sebastian Vettel X Challenge. *Also awarded as a prize car for achieving B-Spec Level 35. *For a limited period between 9th and 23rd of October 2011, this model was available for free to all players in celebration of Vettel and Red Bull winning their second world championship. GT6 *Purchasable for 6,000,000 Credits. Notes Category:GT5 Premium Cars Category:GT6 Detailed Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Red Bull Concept Cars Category:Concept Cars